An Unexpected Encounter
by Xalthir
Summary: [Sexual Acts, M x M, Reader x Character] You're running through the knotted woods near your home town after an attack by an unknown organization and in a desperate attempt to escape capture and possibly death you dive beneath the gnarled roots of a tree and deep into the burrows of an assumed animal. A farther venture, however, reveals that you have more company than presumed.
Bullets whir past your head, the onslaught continues behind you and you dive over a bench to take cover. An eruption of steel and smoke crack the wood of the bench, sending it into splinters flying all around you. Clearly you are not safe. You pick up your legs and run as fast as you can, heart pounding in your chest and blood rushing through your ears. All the adrenaline has heightened your senses and you taste the iron in your blood, the few wounds you've sustained oozing as you move. No time to think on that now though, you can hear them behind you.

Your footsteps crush the dead leaves coating the ground, the tidings of fall not helping you cover your tracks. Trees are everywhere but the occasional light on your back lets you know you aren't in the clear yet. You hear them speaking and though you can't understand what they're saying you know it's not good. Suddenly you turn, dropping down over a small rise in dirt and diving beneath knotted roots.

Your palms are layered in mud instantly, knees sinking into the wet earth, but it's no deterrent. You ignore the pain in your shoulder and thigh and start crawling beneath the tree. With any luck they have no idea you're down here and even if they do maybe there's a chance they won't risk wandering this far into the hummocks.

You freeze when you hear footsteps rattle the ground overhead. Someone kicks the tree above. Hounds are sniffing and you wish your heartbeat wasn't so loud.

After a few seemingly endless moments they finally leave in some other direction and you let out a sigh of relief.

You continue onward though, no use in going back out. With any luck this is a burrow of some kind you can hide in until they get off your trail.

After a short while your hand slips and you lurch forward a small cave opening up beneath you. There's a good chance that you can make the drop if you're careful.

With a little painful repositioning you manage to get your arms situated and then hoist yourself down towards the ground, pushing away gently until you're falling. Your legs hit first and you roll back some but manage to absorb the shock, standing up safely, if not a little dizzy.

Once you regain your equilibrium you look around. The cave is lit, for some reason, by candles that sit in small rocky shelves. Their wax has dripped down the rock face and has left lines streaking towards the floor where tiny pools are collecting the excess. An unsettling feeling sweeps over you and you wrap your arms around your chest.  
The cavern walls have writing on them, something chalky and red in a language you don't understand. You squint and approach it, the lines look like they were drawn with fingertips.

A rock is disturbed behind you, the commotion of it skidding across the ground causes your head to swivel. You look in terror over your shoulder as someone comes in through the entrance.

The figure is enormous, at least to you, with broad shoulders and a dark cloak. On his face a mask rests, carved and angled like the skull of a great beast and shielded by a hood. Clearly masculine hands are covered in a thick armor that rattles as he rolls his neck.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asks in a voice thick with grit, deep and drawling like a whisper amplified.

You swallow nervously, backing up against the wall.

"Afraid?" He chuckles. "You should be. Running from the creeps is never something people enjoy." His hands stray to his thick hips and back around his cloak, two shotguns resting in them when they return.

Your heart is pounding once more.

He steps forward and points one at you, leveling it with your head. "Lay down, boy." He snarls.

You shakily obey, getting down on the ground and putting your hands up, terrified.

"My name is Reaper, but you're gonna call me bitch- understand?"

You don't, but you nod anyway.

He looks over his shoulder for a moment, tilting his head, listening. "Good." He responds, turning back and tossing his guns to the side. His thumbs hit his belts, tugging them away viciously. He throws them to the side and they clatter as they hit the ground.

His undershirt is undone next, he wads it up and tosses it away, leaving his cloak on, the adoins belt tracing his hips now visible. Muscles roll beneath flesh and unbelievably toned arms readjust as he corrects his posture. Strong pecs brace his thick neck which vanishes beneath his mask and then rolls out to defined shoulders you have limited view of. A tattoo can barely be seen on his hip and you note that his nipples are pierced. Though you observe this your confusion only deepens.

He doesn't seem to notice though as his hands set into his main belt, undoing it and sliding it out of the loops of his pants before throwing it to the side with the others.

His pants are undone next and he unzips the legs around his boots so he can pull them off and leave the equipment on.

His tattoo is more clearly revealed as a whirling shape of blades and symbols similar to the ones on the wall. His thighs are enormous and support a round ass that is too tight to bounce, chiseled like his quads and calves. As he turns slightly to make sure everything is in place you notice a tattoo right above his rear, similar to the one that is on his hip but much smaller and longer. When he turns back you boldly inspect his member.

It's thick and erect, small bulbs of metal poking out along the sides of it and one that curves up from the seam at the bottom of the glans and peeks out of the head.

He seems to acknowledge you this time when he looks down.

"Those pants have to go boy."

You suddenly feel very self conscious.

You weakly grip the hem of your shorts, and loins and tug them away, throwing the clothes with your undergarments aside. Though you're not as big as him, or nearly as hard, you hold your own and he squats down to inspect your cock.

"It'll have to do." He mumbles, giving your balls a quick pop.

You yip in shock.

"Oh boy." He chuckles, pushing his knees to either side of your abdomen, his cock and balls squeeze against your groin. "Try not to squeal when it goes in, kid, it's a kind of a turn off." He says. The head of your member is suddenly against his rear and without any lubrication he takes your whole length at once, grabbing your hands and forcing them against his broad chest.

You don't have time to say no or react, in fact you're not sure you want to. You pant loudly as the tight heat of his ass consumes your shaft and devours it down to your balls. His hot muscle pumps then, riding your thighs as he curls his back expertly. He takes you all the way to the head once more and then repeats the motions.

Your eyes are mashed closed as you grip his pecs, fingertips exploring the muscle until they are guided to his nipples. You pinch them, tugging lightly at the piercings. He sighs. "Not bad, kid. You getting any harder or is this half-mast shit all you got?" He growls.

You feel a bit of anger at that and your eyes pop open. He has one hand behind his head, looking up, his abs churning over your groin and his cock slapping your stomach with each pass. Thick balls roll against your skin and you have a hard time focusing due to the pleasure leaping through your nerves.

Your cock does in fact get harder, but not because you will it, because it wasn't all the way hard to begin with. When it stiffens he chuckles and looks down. "Alright, alright. Maybe you've got something for me then?" He growls, leaning forward and pressing both of his hands on either side of you, his cock mashes into your stomach as his ass works your member. You can't look away as his mask gets inches from your face.

"What did I ask you to call me?" He growls, leaning around your neck. You can feel his breath on your ear. Your chest heats up as you respond.

"B-bitch." You whimper.

"Come on, say it like a fucking man." He snarls, slamming his ass down and circling his hips. You bark from the sudden stimulation.

"Bitch! You fucking bitch!" You yell, hands sliding up to his back and hungrily gripping the muscle there.

"That's more like it!" He laughs, rolling his hips forward, looking back for a moment to inspect your hands. "Getting into it, kid?" He teases, pushing himself up until he's sitting on your member. The swollen head of his cock dripping pre onto your stomach.

"Good, let's ride." He snarls, grinding you hard and lovingly. You feel your balls tighten almost immediately and your mouth rolls open as you struggled to breathe properly. Your head is swimming, it's far too much.

Your hands eagerly touch his hips and thighs and you hear him grunting as he effectively squats on your cock, coming down over and over. His balls pop and bounce and your hands desperately clutch his shaft, both working him quickly.

"Mmn, ok now. Ok." He grumbles softly, his own hands going to his chest, playing with his nipples. He twists them lightly while riding you, seemingly enjoying the feeling of your hands on his tool.

You smile softly at the light power switch, but it doesn't last long as he rocks his hips into your palms, fucking your clutched fists and riding your member simultaneously.

You feel your core coiling, your groin seizing. It won't be long and his thrusts are getting faster.

You groan loudly, your balls feel like they are filling in preparation for the climax and you lean up opening your mouth, stroking in time with his thrusts as you cum.

Seed erupts into Reaper's ass, pouring as deep as it possibly can and a hot blast of thick, musky cum hits your jaw, high points in the shot splattering the inside of your mouth, across your chin, throat, and chest. You swallow what you can and then pump him some more as he very slowly, lovingly grinds his rear on your thighs and rides you for the last few drops. "Well that was a bit more fun than I thought it would be." He says, pushing off gently and freeing your used shaft.

One of your hands lays across your chest when you fall back and turn your head slightly, attempting to catch your breath.

"I'll lead em off kid, thanks for that." He says, dressing himself and gathering up his guns. He makes for the entrance and you tiredly watch him address you over his shoulder. "Just show up if you want more. I'll be waiting for it."

You close your eyes and start to doze off after that, heart slowing. His footsteps vanish and a pleasant ache overwhelms your groin.

Oh yes, you'll be back.


End file.
